


Imagine that you are a new queen of an alien race…

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual, Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, F/M, Hyperpregnancy, Insects, Other, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Imagine that you are a new queen of an alien raceAnd I don’t quite mean queen as you ruling over a population. Well, not yet.Your species is very similar to Earth’s ants. Except much bigger and more durable. It was decided that you, along with your would-be mate, would start a new colony in the neighbouring vast empty land.





	Imagine that you are a new queen of an alien race…

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142398349602/imagine-that-you-are-a-new-queen-of-an-alien

Imagine that you are a new queen of an alien race 

And I don’t quite mean queen as you ruling over a population. Well, not yet.

Your species is very similar to Earth’s ants. Except much bigger and more durable. It was decided that you, along with your would-be mate, would start a new colony in the neighbouring vast empty land. This event was only held every hundred years and you had always secretly dreamt to be chosen ever since you were young. Now that your dream came true, you decided to be the best queen there has ever been.

Following the ritual, you were to spend the next 24 hours bedding your new husband. You were both given specially brewed fertility drinks beforehand. You eagerly downed the concoction and asked for a second helping. The elders raised their eyebrows, but after a quick discussion amongst themselves, they obliged. When your mate arrived, they quickly excused themselves out of your new throneroom for the ceremony to begin.

You lifted your swollen exhausted body into a comfortable position. Your mate filled you with enough thick seed to keep you pregnant for a while. Your first batch of eggs will be the biggest ones of your lifetime as they will be your royal servants. You hope that you will produce enough to tend to your needs with ease. Your mate nuzzled your neck and spooned you from behind, hard member pressing into your back. You were amused that he still had so much energy after so many rounds and it wouldn’t hurt to have another. Yes, you will have no problems producing enough royal servants.

You have been constantly birthing eggs for a while now. Your massive womb must be containing hundreds, if not thousands of eggs. Your belly is taut, pulsing with movement of young life and constant contractions. It is too big to move and takes up most of the space of your throne room, other than the area where your husband sleeps and enough room for your many royal servants tending to your newly birthed eggs. After those first eggs, these smaller but numerous citizen eggs were much easier to push out.

You just pushed out another and was waiting for the next contraction to start when suddenly, your servants retreated with their heads bowed, leaving the room. You were about to call them back when you saw your mate striding towards you. His body has changed as well, becoming a proper male breeder. He lifted his enormous member and pressed it into you in one thrust. You gasped as you felt it jostling the eggs that will be born next. He pounded into you and you felt it swelling further, pushing the eggs in your birth canal back into your womb so that he can inseminate you more. Your contractions started up again around him and he quickly came, splashing your insides with more virile seed that will no doubt impregnate you further.

Your belly surged out with the new hundreds of additions in the making. Your eggs impatiently started to press against his member in an uncomfortable way. He tried to pull out, but was so engorged that he was stuck. Using your contractions, you laboriously tried to push him out. His girth was now larger than your first eggs. Your squeezing muscles made him cum over and over again, which made you more pregnant and your eggs trying to force their way out. Eventually, his cum helped to lube him up enough to pull out with a ‘pop!’. A number of eggs poured out at the same time, and your servants rushed into the room to collect them. You weren’t sure how long they have been watching, but you didn’t mind. You were so aroused from all that growth and couldn’t wait for it to happen again.


End file.
